1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Gauss type photographic lens, and particularly to improvements in the focusing system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the focusing of a photographic lens is accomplished by the so-called whole axial movement system which requires the movement of the whole lens system. However, according to this system, the whole lens system, which is a mass of great weight, is moved. This has led to a complex and bulky construction of the lens barrel and also to difficulties both in portability and operability.